


Pretending

by Ren



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for prompt 14 (genderbending) of the Maritombola @ <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>maridichallenge</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 14 (genderbending) of the Maritombola @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

When Arthur wakes up in the dream, he can feel that something is off. He's not sure of what it is. The loft looks just as it should from the schematics and the photos of their mark's home, there's no projections in sight, in fact there isn't anyone here save from Eames, who is sprawled on the sofa wearing a smug grin. Arthur frowns, then catches sight of his own reflection in one of the windows. "Oh," he says, and his voice comes out different. That explains it. "Really, Eames? I thought we were professionals."

"Hello to you too, Arthur," Eames replies. "Or would you prefer a new name to go with your new look?"

"Not really," Arthur says.

"Do you want to know how I did it?"

"Not really," Arthur says again. If Eames can change his own appearance at will, changing other people's appearance can't be much more difficult, especially in his own dream. Later he'll find out how Eames did it, and he'll make sure that he can't do it ever again, but he doesn't want to give Eames the satisfaction of explaining how exactly it is that Arthur looks like a small brunette woman now.

"I can turn you back if you say pretty please," Eames says.

"I'm fine," Arthur replies. He sits down opposite from him and crosses his legs, and doesn't fail to notice that Eames is staring.

"Do you want to know _why_ I did it?" Eames says. His smile looks more like a leer now.

At that, Arthur smirks too. "I think I've got a few ideas of my own, Mr Eames."


End file.
